Black Blizzard
"My best and hardest level yet. Dedicated to nobody." - KrmaL Black Blizzard is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon created by KrmaL. He verified it on May 21, 2017, spanning a time period of four months to verify. This level has spanned two updates in its creation and verification. Like most of KrmaL's Demons, Black Blizzard features an abundance of difficult timings and segments of extreme difficulty. The level features dark decoration and effects which often obstruct the player's view. Towards the drop, the jump orbs are straight black making the player oblivious to what the jump orb effects actually are. It is currently #64 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Hatred (#65) and below The Hell Field (#63). Gameplay The level starts with a half-speed mini cube section that features minimal dark decorations and is filled with numerous difficult timings. The gameplay is mostly based around jump orbs, although a few jumps come in to play as well. Halfway through, the famous "staircase" can be found which if not timed right on the first jump, could result in an annoying death near the top. The end of the segment features a short auto section as the player transitions into the next part. Next, the player enters a tricky normal-sized cube section. Like the previous one, this part features numerous buggy jump orb timings. It has been decorated with lots of fog and lines flying across the screen. There are also two moving cross-hairs jumping from jump orb to jump orb throughout the part. Two sets of triple spikes are placed at the end of the part. The screen then turns black as it shows the level's name, signaling the drop. The drop part itself starts off as a triple-speed UFO segment with lots of gravity changing and a bit of spam mixed in. It then switches to the Ball which contains many extreme timings. The ship comes next with some straight flying and green jump orbs to hit. The first half of the drop ends with a cube with even more constant gravity changing and a jump pad at the end to transition into the second half of the drop. The next segment of the level is considered by many as the hardest one in the entire level. It features extremely hard mixed dual segments, notably the mini-wave/UFO mixed dual at the beginning, requiring near-perfect maneuverability. It then switches into a just as hard of a dual: a mini ship/mini cube mixed dual which is notably the most inconsistent part of the drop. A cube/robot mixed dual comes next which isn't quite as hard as the two previous dual segments but still contains numerous annoying timings. A cube sequence is presented right before the transition towards the final segment of the level with even more insane timings. The final segment is rather similar to Sumsar's part in UltraSonic. The entire part is done in half speed and also requires the player to navigate as the ship and wave, in both forms of size and gravity, through tight and claustrophobic parts with an occasional darkening screen. Then, the level ends. Trivia * The password for the level is 000006. * The level contains 29,083 objects. * The phrase "Black Blizzard" is also a term for a dust storm. Like the level itself, these storms can drastically reduce one's vision. A very notable event regarding this phenomenon is the '''Dust Bowl '''of the 1930s, causing mass panic due to how the dust could get in your lungs, causing "Dust pneumonia". **However, the level's theme does not actually relate to this fact. * KrmaL originally used to permanently ban people from his Twitch stream if they try to reveal the level's song, as he does not want it to become overused as Time Leaper did. ** This, in turn, is also why some people jokingly call the song "." which is a text replaced with a viewer being timed-out in the chat. * It took KrmaL over 75,000 attempts to verify Black Blizzard. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Top 150 Category:2.0 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels